This invention relates generally to a turnable gusset or tongue for a shoe or other related footwear, wherein the tongue may contain a variety of coloration or designs, and upon its pivot, may expose the changeable coloration for viewing, and completely change the style and coloration of the shoe being worn.
Various types of prior art designs for different styles of footwear have long been available in the art, and primarily are useful for adding to the decorativeness and style for the structure of the footwear. For example, in the shoe of Lewis, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,070, therein is shown a high-heel type of shoe, as can be noted, with the vamp stitched to the upper surface of the sole. The vamp is designed to have different colored surfaces, to add to the variation in the decorativeness and coloration for the shown heeled shoe.
The patent to Lockard, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,346, shows another type of interchangeable sole and upper for shoes. The sole is provided with tracks thereon, that are arranged along a curve along the upper peripheral edge of the sole, and then a shoe upper or vamp can be slid therein to provide for different types of styles of vamps for the shown shoe.
The publication No. US2002/0124433 A1, to Pan, of Taiwan, defines a sports sandal incorporating various straps, with placing tapes that can be attached or detached to the straps, apparently for varying the coloration or design of the sandal, as noted.
Various other concepts for changing the appearance and the aesthetics of footwear can be seen in the variety of patents that provide for a removal and reversal or changing of its tongue or gusset, as known in the prior art. For example, in the published application US2002/0029494 A1, a shoe tongue held by Velcro, buttons, or even a zipper, can provide for removal of tongue, and its interchanging with another shoe tongue, to provide for variations, apparently, in the tongue design.
The prior patent to Tonkel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,321, shows a reversible tongue that is held by Velcro, at its bottom edge, to the upper approximate edge of the vamp, so that the tongue can be removed, and reversed, as desired.
The patent to Merry, U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,797 B1, shows footwear with a detachable spat. This spat can be held in place by means of adhesives, snaps, Velcro, or any combination thereof, as noted in this patent.
The patent to Bordin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,466 B1, shows a removable tongue for a shoe and attachment device therefore. A flexible band, like a belt, is used for holding the tongue of this footwear in place.
The patent to Lasher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,947, shows a decorative shoe tongue simulating and lace securing device, where the tongue is apparently held by Velcro fastened to the lacing for the shown shoe.
The patent to Sileo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,979, shows transparent footwear with interchangeable tongue and insole and kit therefore.
The patent to Adamik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,060, shows the construction of a tongue for a shoe or the like article.
These are examples of prior art constructions, for footwear or shoes, wherein the gusset or tongue, or related components, may be modified, have different coloration, and when removed and reversed, can provide for variations in the shoe design, the ventilation and breathable characteristics of the footwear, and coloration, as desired.
The current invention seeks to provide further modifications to the structure of footwear, in order to add to the variations on usage and appearance for shoes, generally enhancing its styling, and to increase the attractiveness of the footwear, by providing means for inherently changing the positioning of the shoe tongue, to change its design and coloration, as desired.